


Оружие под рукой

by miroveha



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Early in Canon, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Research, Smart Is The New Sexy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 12:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20582609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: В Роанапуре что угодно могло стать оружием, а Чан любил держать как можно больше оружия под рукой.





	Оружие под рукой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Weapon at Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928705) by [Lady_Ganesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh). 

Юэн не потрудился постучать: он возник в дверях так, будто всегда там стоял. Вытащив пачку сигарет из кармана, Юэн начал постукивать ею по ладони.

— Собрал досье? — спросил Чан.

Сунув сигарету в рот, Юэн щелкнул зажигалкой:

— Разве я пришел бы без готового досье?

— Рад, что мы друг друга понимаем, — ухмыльнулся Чан. Он протянул руку, и Юэн уронил досье ему в ладонь.

— Интересный человек. Очень умен. Отличные способности к языкам. И до недавних пор можно было бы сказать, что он по-собачьи предан своей компании.

Чан пролистнул пару страниц:

— Так что же изменилось?

— Насколько мои осведомители в курсе, руководство компании хотело убить его вместе с командой «Лагуны», лишь бы не дать одному компьютерному диску попасть не в те руки. Мне не удалось выяснить, что именно за данные были на том диске. Но это имеет какое-то отношение к Балалайке.

— И почему я не удивлен.

Черт, парень и правда был полиглотом. Вдобавок к обычному популярному набору он говорил ещё на нескольких языках Восточной Европы. Это могло пригодиться. Особенно с Балалайкой: кто знал, что замышляла эта женщина.

— Ну а затем он послал их на хуй и сбежал с «Лагуной». Поди разберись, что у него творится в голове.

Чан подпер рукой подбородок.

— И он до сих пор в Роанапуре.

— Насколько я слышал.

— Я видел его вчера с «Лагуной», — сказал Чан. — Потому и попросил тебя составить досье.

Юэн снова затянулся сигаретой:

— От меня ещё что-нибудь нужно?

— Пока нет. — Юэн очень тщательно подошел к вопросу. В этом Окадзиме — в Роке, как он себя называл — крылось гораздо больше, чем можно было рассмотреть с первого взгляда, даже не сбивай он с толку своей рубашкой с галстуком. Рок мог оказаться полезен: в конце концов, его взял под крылышко Датч, а тот был честным дельцом — настолько, насколько в Роанапуре хоть кто-то был честен. Надежный переводчик, даже если у него отказал инстинкт самосохранения, оставался редкой ценностью. А если его постоянно будут недооценивать… ну, эту особенность Чан тоже мог использовать к собственной выгоде. — Прекрасная работа. Спасибо.

— Вам спасибо. — Коротко поклонившись, Юэн вышел, закрыв за собой дверь.

Чан снова пролистал досье. Судя по скудной информации на первых страницах, семья Окадзимы не представляла собой ничего интересного. И сам он вел обычную жизнь японского клерка — пока вдруг не решил все бросить.

Чан плевать хотел на теорию, что кто угодно сломается при правильных обстоятельствах. Его подход был куда практичнее. Кто-то сломается, кто-то нет, а кто-то воспользуется давлением на него как шансом стать тем, кем он всегда должен был стать. Сложно сказать, в какую из этих категорий попадал Рок. Может, после личной встречи Чан получит лучшее представление на этот счет.

И что ещё интересно: Реви до сих пор его не убила. Обычно она первой теряла терпение.

У него ведь должно найтись какое-то дельце по профилю «Лагуны», нет? Надо будет попросить Мина подыскать для них задание. Что-то всегда нужно было сделать ещё вчера — и лучше без следов, которые вели бы обратно к Чану. Возможность все отрицать иногда шла делу в плюс.

Достав телефон, он набрал сообщение Мину: «Нужно задание для сторонних подрядчиков, желательно с работой для переводчика в команде. Что-то не слишком рискованное. Простое».

Мин никогда его не подводил. Ответ пришел десять минут спустя: «Лагуна?»

«Я хочу знать, из какого теста сделан их новенький».

«У меня как раз есть кое-что на примете».

«Спасибо».

В переулке под окном играли какие-то мальчишки, крича и толкая друг друга. Поднявшись, Чан выглянул из окна.

— Вы разве не должны быть в школе? — окликнул он.

Один из них показал ему средний палец. Вот это настрой.

— Хотите немного подзаработать?

— Конечно, — сказал тот, который показал Чану фак. — А сколько?

— Зависит от того, как быстро справитесь.

Мальчишка поменьше спросил:

— Откуда мы знаем, что тебе можно доверять?

— Я мистер Чан. Все знают, что я держу слово.

Мальчишка с факом пожал плечами:

— Ладно. И что от нас надо?

— Знаете компанию «Лагуна»?

Мальчишка постарше отрицательно помотал головой, но младший кивнул.

— Это где бешеная китайская сучка, да?

— Точно. У них появился новый парень, видели его?

— Который с галстуком?

— Ага. Я хочу, чтобы вы немного последили за ним.

— Ну? И зачем это?

— Разузнайте, что ему нравится. Куда он ходит. Если вас поймают, урежу плату вдвое.

— Мы ещё даже не знаем, сколько ты заплатишь, — сказал тот, что помладше.

Чан достал из бумажника несколько купюр — не слишком много, но чтобы мальчишки заинтересовалась. Отыскав на столе резинку, он скрутил деньги трубочкой и перехватил резинкой сверху, а затем бросил через окно.

— Каждый день будете получать столько же за новый отчет. Половину, если вас поймают. Накину сверху, если разузнаете что-то интересное. Все ясно?

— А если я ему расскажу? Ну, парню с галстуком? — спросил мальчишка постарше. — Может быть, он больше предложит.

— Трупом в канаве ты уж точно больше не заработаешь. Не испытывай удачу, мальчик.

У Чана была внушительная репутация. Одной угрозы зачастую хватало.

— Ладно, — сказал мальчишка постарше. — Мы в деле.

— Возвращайтесь сюда же завтра, понятно?

— Понятно, сэр!

Они убежали, споря на ходу, как поделить наличку.

Что ж, неплохо для одного дня. Может быть, позже его усилия окупятся. В Роанапуре что угодно могло стать оружием, а Чан любил держать как можно больше оружия под рукой. И потом, ему было просто любопытно. Вопросы, оставшиеся без ответа, в этих краях часто оборачивались занозой в заднице.

В дверь кто-то постучал. Все охранники оставались на местах, так что это был кто-то из его доверенных лиц — иначе он был бы уже мертв.

— Войдите, — позвал Чан.

Показавшийся в дверях Мин держал в руках папку.

— Я нашел идеальное дело для «Лагуны».

Чан ухмыльнулся:

— Тогда входи и посвящай меня в подробности.


End file.
